


The Doctor and John Smith

by huntresslittlered13



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Time Lord Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntresslittlered13/pseuds/huntresslittlered13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor/Rose role reversal drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and John Smith

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic from anonymous on tumblr:  
>  _Nine/Rose, Rose is a Time Lady_

As John looked around the office he took in what he saw: CEOs bonding over coffee in the break room, secretaries rolling their eyes at their “superiors” while going to do their grunt work, custodians cleaning up after everyone. None of them were aware that the Doctor had saved the day; and she did it wearing a pink hoodie.

"Thank you John," the Doctor said, suddenly appearing right beside him.

He shook his head. “You did most of the work; talking to all those people, finding out who went where. The most I helped out was carrying things.”

"They were heavy things," she said, grinning like the cat got the canary with that tongue-touched grin that would look ridiculous on anyone else. He rolled his eyes. "Anyway," she continued "That’s not all you did and you know it. You solved the mystery in the end."

He smiled. “I did help save the world today, didn’t I?”

"Yes you did," she said as she patted his arm. "Well, I’m off!" she began to walk towards the blue box that no one had seemed to notice appear out of thin air, but she paused and turned around. "Unless, of course, you could come with me?"

He stood there, shocked, trying to process this invitation. Why on Earth would this young, beautiful, fantastic woman want this 40 year-old broken man to travel with her, even if he was rather brilliant today? But this was an amazing opportunity to get out there and start living, go adventuring like he’d always wanted to do as a boy, before life and responsibilities crushed that dream long ago.

"This box isn’t just a Manchester hopper you know, it goes anywhere in the universe, free of charge. You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go… anywhere."

He pondered this a moment. “Is it always this dangerous?”

She smiled that smile again. “Yeah.”

He couldn’t run fast enough.

She never even told him it travels in time.


End file.
